Prototar
by Rambowookie
Summary: Alex has lived a long time. His powers and identity were now his greatest secret. But will someone get him to spill the beans about his past? M for violence and some sexual relations later on. A redo of my first one.
1. Then and now

A redo of my first version. Has some things taken from Prototype 2. So if you haven't played the game or don't want spoilers for it. Turn back now.

After saving the city from a nuclear detonation and surviving the explosion, Alex wonder what to do next. Elizabeth Greene was dead. The virus was dying off without it's mother. He decided that laying low would be the best bet. Even if he wasn't human he still wanted to live normally. Ten years later. Blackwatch patented the supersoldier serum and it was not uncommon to see giant eight foot tall soldiers walking around. Alex Mercer was believed to have been killed in the explosion. Dropping under the radar was easier than he thought. 140 years of living alone, Keeping hidden and undercover had finally come to an end as the entire world feel into chaos. There were no resources left to keep Earth alive. When they discovered Pandora, And Alex heard they needed scientists to create "avatars" to help communicate with the native he decided that he would help. He joined up and made more progress in a week than every scientist on the team had made in a year. The only person he called "Competent" was Dr. Grace Augustine. And even she was amazed at how intelligent Alex was. Within a month of Alex joining the team they had their first avatar. IT was created by Alex using his own biomass and DNA. It was the same thing as him, just with a Na'vi face instead of a human one. They ran the first test and it went nearly perfectly. Soon. Alex and Grace were sent to Pandora. Grace had started a small school to teach the Na'vi English. Despite Alex pretty much doing all the work when it came to making the Avatars, he was practically useless when it came to teaching the Na'vi. He was cold, rarely spoke more than a grunt or a nod, and disappeared for hours on end. Grace was getting fed up with Alex and decided to confront him.

"Look. Alex. We're here to teach them. And you're really not doing anything to help me." Grace said pretty sternly. Alex just gave her a stoic look and shrugged. "What are you doing? You speak their language now help me teach them ours!" Alex sat there in his avatar and let Grace lecture him about not helping and the children making up stories about him. Alex found the stories to be quite humorous in his own mind. Often like the Bloody Mary campfire story. "Are you even listening to me? Eytukan and Mo'at want to meet you because you're being... You." She said obviously irritated.

Alex grunted and responded with a semi audible "Fine." He had too much going through his mind. Dana had died quite some time ago and he was still not happy about it. She was the only thing he had for a friend. Well, He had his ex girlfriend Karen... But she tried to get him killed and he was not happy with that in the slightest. He wonders why he killed Karen. Wondering if there was any way he could've patched it up. The day began to wind down and Alex laid in his bed. Being an unstoppable viral monster, he could do anything he wanted. But nothing seemed to satisfy him. He left to the forest to kill then animals. That didn't help much but kill time. Grace was irritating him and he wonders how long it has been since he killed an actual person.

"Remember. Bright and early tomorrow. You're being weird and Mo'at and Eytukan want to see you're not a threat. " Grace reminded. Alex stuffed the reminder in the back of his mind. He woke up in his pod after his avatar had went to sleep. As per his usual schedule, he went straight to his room, laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what he was going to do once this blew over. He had tossed his usual leather jacket and hoodie style and usually wore a lab coat over a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He missed the time when he was being hunted. Things were challenging. He was struggling to survive. He watch as the big clumsy super soldiers walk by his room with loud thumping. He recalled how many of them Blackwatch used against him. How much fun they were to kill. He forced himself into sleep and woke up the next morning quite early. He woke up in the school about an hour before the sun was to come up. He hadn't looked at the school in detail and look at all the drawings the Na'vi children had made of the animals they had seen or had drawn of eachother. They were pretty crude drawings but he didn't expect much. Soon the sun began to come up and Grace woke up.

"You're here pretty early. Glad to see that you do actually have working ears." Grace mutters at him. Boy, Grace was really getting on his nerves. He began to ponder the scenario of what would probably happen if he killed her. He smirked to himself. He knows regardless that he could pretty much lay waste to Hell's Gate regardless if they had the super soldiers or not. "Eytukan and Mo'at will be here soon. Be nice. Say actual words. Not the typical grouchy ass looks you give me. Got it bub?" She asked. Alex gave her a grunt and shrug to see her get mad at him. She rolled her eyes. "Smart as you are, I figured you would've learned to talk to people..." She muttered and cleaned up the school a little bit. She peaks and see Eytukan and Mo'at with Tsu'tey and several of the children. "Here they come. USe the brain of yours to talk." She says. and walks outside to great them.

"We wish to see the man you are with. He is. Strange." Eytukan says.

"I know... Alex?" She asks and looks inside the school to see it empty. "Alex! They're here!" She says and waits for him. "How does he just disappear like that? I'm sorry... He was here this morning. I don't know why he's acting so strange. He's been like this to everyone. He just disappears. If you want to stay, I'm certain he will come back." Grace offers. Eytukan decides not to stay and goes back understanding that he isn't the only one who finds Alex strange. Mo'at and Tsu'tey stays with Grace and watches as she teaches and plays with the children. A few hours later Alex finally decides to show his face which Grace is not happy to see. She grabs him by his arm and pulls him behind the school. "Where were you this morning! I told you that Eytukan and Mo'at were going to be here! You're lucky that I think you're the same way! I need you to go talk to Mo'at and Tsu'tey, and tell them whatever they wants to hear!" She says through her teeth. She practically drags Alex to Mo'at and Tsu'tey. "This is Alex... Alex. You talk to them." She says and leaves Alex with them. Tsu'tey still very wary of him stands being a few inches taller than him and tries to intimidate him.

"Tawtute?" He says curiously and Alex just looks at him with his stone cold, creepy, empty look. Tsu'tey felt a shiver run down his spine at that look. Something about it. That look said to him that he would not hesitate to kill anything. He backed up pretending to not be afraid of him. Mo'at was more kind. She gently took his hand, examined it aling with several other parts of Alex body. Alex hated it when people touched him. He felt like some museum exhibit. She looked into Alex eyes and met his icy look. She could tell that he wasn't thinking.

"Do you speak?" She asks in English. Alex didn't answer or even move. He just wanted to leave. IT wouldn't be hard. A jump or two and he would be gone.

"Ha! He is a coward!" Tsu'tey said and Alex shot a glare at him. Tsu'tey saw it and immediately knew that was the look of a killer, Someone heartless and evil. Mo'at scolded TSu'tey and tried for over an hour coaxing Alex to do something. Anything. Speak. Move his tail. Nod. Something. She felt like she was talking to a rock. She might as well have been.

"You're like my sister was." Alex muttered.

"You have a sister?" She asks kindly.

"I did. She died some time ago." He says stoically. Mo'at was curious about his sister. She had finally broken through Alex's barrier of "Don't Talk to Me" and was getting words out. Not much but it was a start on something pretty much no one had done in a long time. She figured that Alex was just upset over losing his sister. She tried to convince him that she was in a better place with Eywa. He could care less where Dana was. He knew that he would never get to see her again. Even when it seemed she finally convinced him that she was with Eywa, Alex didn't change one bit. Mo'at knew she was going to be at this for a long time. But she was interested in his life. Alex wasn't like Grace. Not by a long shot. He was a lot different and Mo'at could tell. She wanted to get Alex to tell her more. Even if it was just a few words about his sister. He refused to admit he missed her but Mo'at knew better. She was the only thing Alex talked about. Whenever she brought up something about him he didn't answer or somehow mentioned his sister being involved. She finally gave up on getting anything out of him and decided to head back with the children as the sun began to go down. She kept wondering about him. Something about Alex had intrigued her. She didn't know what it was. The desire to hear more about the human that even the humans found strange and didn't understand? She had to know more.


	2. Tricked

Alex jumps into his cot , looking at the ceiling as per his normal schedule. "What's with her? Why does she care so much about me or Dana? She's just as stubborn as Dana." He quietly talks to himself. He made a habit of talking to himself. It helped him think for some reason that he was less alone. Of course the closest people he has as friends were Grace and Mo'at. Grace who's always mad at him and he just met Mo'at. He then begins to wonder how deep he dug himself this time. Not nearly as bad as the hole involving the Blacklight Virus. But it's only getting deeper. He tells himself that its probably just some curious alien trying to understand him. Even if he told Mo'at everything about his past he doubted she would understand what he was talking about. She probably doesn't understand what a virus is. Or the fact that he's technically just a copy of a dead man. He would have problems explaining that to Grace and she's smart. He suddenly stopped and then began to wonder why he was thinking so much about Mo'at. She was just some alien shaman worshipping a tree. He thought it was pretty stupid of him to be thinking about her. He dozed off not knowing it and woke up in his pod. Even out of his avatar he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Grace was all business with pretty much anyone human. Mo'at cared and wanted to know about him. As early as he tried to shutdown his body to force his sleeping he couldn't stop. He heard someone betting a Na'vi knife they found on some super soldier. He walked into the cafeteria and saw the super soldier sitting. "Hey doc!" A soldier said and looked at him. "Bet you wouldn't last a second against Johnny!" He mocked. Without a doubt in his mind Alex knew that he meant the super soldier.

"I'm in." Alex said with a challenging tone. Everyone watching lit up with "ooooohhh" And Alex sits at the table.

"You're going down runt!" Johnny said. Alex knew that they were pretty even on strength. But as far as stamina goes he never felt tired. Alex just smirked and put his arm on the table. Johnny grabbed Alex's Hand hard. The other soldier acting as a referee counted down from 3 and then Johnny tried to pin down Alex's arm. "What the hell? Go down!" He said and Alex actually began turning it around. He was pushing Johnny's arm down and then slammed it down smashing the table into pieces. "What. The. hell." Johnny said in awe. "What are you?" He asked.

"I guess you could say a prototype. I was the volunteer for the new model of the soldier. Same abilities without the massive growth." Alex lied. There was no way in hell he would tell them that he was the man they got the strain of DNA they used to make the super soldiers. Let alone that he was the Monster of Manhattan that cut down dozen of them almost for sport.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that! Never would've guessed!" One of them says and a few others agree. As promised Johnny gives Alex the Na'vi knife he found.

"Don't know what an egghead like you would do with it. But you won." He says. Alex simply nods and looks at the knife examining the craftsmanship of it. He tossed it where his belongings would be if he brought any along. He had forgotten about Mo'at for the time being and was finally able to focus on shutting down his body enough to force himself into sleep. He woke up from his forced coma and headed to his link having completely forgotten about Mo'at. He wakes up in the school and sees Grace already preparing.

"About time you got here. How did it go yesterday? Please tell me you didn't piss off Mo'at or Tsu'tey." She says. Alex gave her the usual shrug and nod. "I heard you talking! Mo'at was talking a lot. What did she say? What did she ask?" She demanded. Alex hated it when people asked a bunch of questions. He didn't feel like answering them either. Not that he ever wanted to answer Grace's questions. "I need you to actually use your words Mercer... You said more to Mo'at yesterday than pretty much your whole time of being here! She must've done something to force those words out. What?" She asks.

Alex gives her a confused look. He didn't feel like listening to her babble on about him and Mo'at. "Nothing. Now shut up and quit asking me so many damn questions!" He snapped. Grace was pretty shocked. Alex wasn't really the definition nice but he meant well. Probably. He walked outside to be greeted by Mo'at and a horde of children. They quietly began whispering about all the stories they made up about him being some ghost or demon. Ironically, they were not far from the truth. If the Na'vi saw what Alex could do. Demon is probably the name they would give him. Mo'at looked somewhat happy to see him. Which left Alex confused until Grace pulled him to the side again.

"She's here again... What did you do? Mo'at doesn't come here often unless she has a reason!" She says through her teeth.

"For the love of... I didn't do anything! All I did was mention my sister and she wouldn't shut up!" Alex also says through his teeth. "I dont' know what made her come back!"

"Then go talk to her! She would've told me if she wanted to see me! So it's you she's looking for!" Graces orders. Alex didn't like being ordered around but Grace was right on this one. It was pretty obvious that Mo'at was there to see him for some reason. He walks over to her and gives her a questioning look. Mo'at noticed Alex had changed a bit. His stare was somewhat less threatening and more calm and questioning. She wanted to know more about his life. She walks a bit from the school and told Alex to follow her. He did as he was told and follows her about one hundred feet from the school.

"What are you called?" She asks politely.

Alex wasn't sure what to do. He knows Grace must've told her his name. Why was she asking then? "You know my name." He says flatly. Mo'at knew his first name. But she wanted to know his full name.

"Do you not want to tell me?" She asks.

"I'm not going to tell you something you already know. My name is Alex. Alex Mercer. Happy now?" He asks obviously annoyed.

"Aleeex Mercer." She says slowly. "What is the name of your sister?" She asks curiously.

There she does again asking about his sister! What is so damn important about Dana? She's dead! "Why do you want to know her name? She's not important right now." Alex said with a noticeably angrier tone. Mo'at could tell that she struck a nerve whenever she brought up his sister. She asked more questions about Dana which Alex refused to answer. "Just stop it! God... I do not want to talk about Dana-" He says and stops bluntly. Mo'at had just tricked Alex into giving her Dana's name.

"Day-na." She says. She began to ponder how else she could trick Alex into getting more information out of him. Alex was smart but even he sometimes falls for tricks.

"Yes... My sister's name is Dana. IS that what you wanted?" He asked rather harshly. Mo'at looked hurt. All she wanted to do was learn more and Alex was just being mean. "Don't give me that look. I told you I don't want to talk about her!" He says and storms off back to the school. IT was obvious that Dana was a sore subject with Alex. She wasn't going to give up on talking to him about Dana. She follows Alex into the forest and then Alex hears her. "What? I told you what you wanted. What do you want now?" He asked obviously getting irritated with her. Mo'at remained calm and touched his shoulder. Alex looked at her with a disapproved look.

"To help you." She says and looks up to him being shorter than him.

"I don't need help. I'm fine. Or I was until people kept playing twenty questions with me." He mutters. Mo'at was confused. She hadn't heard a lot of sarcasm before.

"They were playing a game with you?" She asks.

"No... Just... Look. You and Grace need to stop asking me so damn much about everything. Just leave me alone. I'm fine. There isn't anything I want to talk about. Now just. Go. Leave me alone. IS that too much to ask?" He asks.

"You are unwell. You are being a Skawng." She says.

Alex knew Mo'at was calling him a moron. "Okay. Fine. If you can catch me by the end of the day. I'll answer any question you have. If you don't. You leave me alone." Alex Bargained.

Mo'at pondered over the offer and accepted the terms. Alex smirked. He jumped into a nearby tree and jumped through the branches with incredible speed. Mo'at just nodded and headed back having a plan against him. She Walked back to the school and watches as Grace plays with the children.

"Oh. Kaltxi, Mo'at. How's Alex?" She asks.

"Kaltxi Grace. He is. Difficult. Strange." She answers.

"Alex is... Weird. He was fine before we came here... Then for some reason. He went all 'leave me alone'." She says.

"He is a very unusual man. THe children tell stories about him." She says.

Grace couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?"She asks.

"Very much so. They seem to believe he is a demon." She says.

"Alex might be weird. But he's no demon. For that you actually have to talk to people. Where is he anyways?" Grace says.

"He ran into the forest." Mo'at says and explains the deal they made.

"Oh... Okay. Since you have had better luck with him in two days than I have in 2 years. Alex always comes back at sundown and then goes straight to his room. I don't know why. But if you want to catch him. Wait there." Grace says. Mo'at thought it over. Based on what she saw, there was no way she was going to be able to catch him by running after him.

"I will stay." She says.

"I want to see the look on his face when he sees you beat him." Graces says laughing quietly. The two played with the children and then sent them home and Mo'at hid inside of the school with Grace. Not too long after, Alex walks in and just like Grace said, he went straight to his room. Right as he was about to jump in his bed. Mo'at lays a firm hand aon his shoulder. Alex widened his eyes, turned around and saw the most irritating grin on Mo'at face. The mighty Alex Mercer. Tricked by a woman. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been quite some time since Alex had felt true anger. But when he saw that smirk on Mo'at's, face he never wanted to kill someone so badly. She made him look like the biggest idiot ever. He was hating himself because he did forget the deal he made with her and went to go consume a few small animals and keep his instincts sharp. The grin on Mo'at face. It burned him. He could feel the embarrassment from how he was supposed to be an unstoppable monster, but... A simple tribal shaman simply just played the waiting game with him. And won. Part of him wanted to rip her apart like he used to do, but something kept him from doing it. He didn't know what it was. He felt that something inside him was pulling reigns on his killing instinct and holding them back. He admitted his defeat. "Fine... You beat me. Come back tomorrow and I'll answer anything you want to know." He said. He knew that he could've just ran away. It's not like there was anything that could catch him. Maybe a Thanator, but even that couldn't jump a hundred feet into the air. Mo'at felt somewhat happy. She outwitted someone she figured was smarter than she was. Not that she was stupid. After all. She outsmarted Alex. A feat which only one other person did. But didn't live to tell about it. Mo'at could feel Alex tense up and could tell he was very aggravated. She could practically feel the anger emanating from his body and took a few steps back not knowing if Alex was going to attack her. She politely took her leave and Grace look at Alex. Boy. The look on his face. She would take a picture of the veins sticking out from his forehead. But she figured that Alex wouldn't take kindly to that at all.

"Boy. She got you good didn't she?" Grace teases gently. Alex punches a hole in the wall to his room. The walls were easily three inches thick and now there was a Na'vi fist sized hole in the wall. "Cool your jets. Get some sleep before you blow a blood vessel in your head What's so bad about Mo'at that you are punches holes in the school?" Grace asks.

"The fact the she won't shut the hell up... Why the hell does she care about my past and my dead sister so much?" He demanded.

"Well. You aren't exactly acting normal compared to the few people she knows. Most are very nice to her and rarely get to even speak with her. She is just being careful. And I can see why." She says.

"Great. A date with someone who asks more questions than Dana. I can't wait." He says with heavy sarcasm.

"Mo'at is a very nice woman. To be honest I don't know what she wants with you either. I would've just left you alone." She says.

"Yeah. Sure. You piss me off just as much as she does." He says.

"Well. You are the one who signed up for this mission. What were you expecting? Our job is to communicate with them as much as possible. You have a golden opportunity to make friends with someone who has a lot of say in their tribe and you're just treating it like it's punishment or something. Don't blow this, jackass." She says.

Alex growled. He wasn't happy with anyone right now. He was mad at himself for not killing Mo'at. He figured he was getting soft. Killing animals was great and all. But he was losing that killer instinct that he first had when he first got his powers. He fell into his cot and forced himself into his coma and woke up from his pod. He stormed off to his room and just stared at the ceiling. What was happening to him? Killing people was never a concern. He's killed hundred. Thousands even. With his bare hands... And his claws... And his blade... He knew that Mo'at would die pretty easily. She wasn't well built for much. But something held him back. He never had qualms about killing before. Why now? Was he losing his touch? Alex wondered. He was definitely not looking forward to tomorrow. He could take the day off and just not show up. Then Quaritch and Grace would be yelling at him. If he did go. He would have to play twenty questions with Mo'at. He wondered who he'd rather deal with. Mo'at's annoying questions? Or Quaritch and then Grace yelling at him for wrecking a golden opportunity? He decided to go with answering Mo'ats questions. He figured he would just make stuff up. Telling her the truth would probably mean exposing his powers. And that would not mean good things. He muttered to himself about his decision and forced himself into his six hour coma. He awoke and went to his pod. He woke up and saw Mo'at already there. He knew this was going to be a long day. He trudged his way over to her.

"Good-"

"Can we just get on with it? I don't want to do this as it is. So just ask your damn questions so I can get away from here." He growled. She gave him a soft look which dug into Alex worse than the hunters he had to fight back in New York. He honestly wished that he could go back to that. Something about Mo'at was tormenting him. And no matter what he wanted to do. He felt something forcing him back. Him. The mighty ZEUS couldn't even bring himself to kill some savage. "I- I'm sorry alright? I have a ton of shit going through my head right now." He blurted not believing what he just said.

Mo'at looked at him curiously. She didn't really understand human swearing. "What is shit?" she asks. Alex almost smiled. He didn't feel up to the task of explaining the concept of swearing to her. "I'll explain later. What do you want to know?" He asks.

"About you. Why are you so angry?" She asks.

"You were right. IT's about my sister. The closest friend I had." He mutters and looks away. Mo'at could easily tell he was hurting just talking about her. He obviously loved his sister a lot.

"How did she die?" Mo'at asked cautiously.

"Old age." He said flatly.

"She was older?" She asks.

"I'm the older brother. Don't let the looks fool you. I'm a lot older than I look." He says and realizes that Mo'at would probably question how long he's been alive. "Ask about something else. I don't want to talk about Dana anymore." He says trying to get Mo'at to change the subject.

"Very well." She says. "Did you have a mate?" She asks.

"What? A mate? Oh. No. I'm single. Well. I had one woman that was going to be my mate. But she tried to get me killed." He said. He knew that there wasn't anything Mo'at would do with anything he told her. Not like she would understand him anyways.

"Why did she do that?" She asks.

"Because she was a lying bitch that's why!" He said.

"What happened to her?" She asks.

He really didn't want to tell her that he killed Karen. "She uh... Had an accident and died." He said.

"I am sorry." She says.

"Don't worry about it. After that. I'm kind of glad she died. She was probably just going to try and get me killed again." He says.

"What did she do to kill you?" She asks.

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago." He lied. He remembered exactly what happened. He just knew that Mo'at wouldn't understand the terms he would use to explain. Like Parasite. Or ambush.

"I understand." She says with an understanding tone. He nods and his ears perk up when he hears something. Mo'at notices him acting strange. "Alexmercer? IS there something wrong?" She asks. He stands up and smells the air.

"Yes. Get out of here. Now! Grace!" He calls and she comes out. "Go! Get out of here! Now! Don't ask! Just go!" He says. Unsure of what to do she walked cautiously.

"What's going on?" she asks Mo'at as they head back into the forest.

"I do not know. He was fine. Better than before. He was telling me about his past." She says.

"Hold on. I want to see why Alex was freaking out." She says and heads back. Mo'at follows her unsure of what to do. Grace hides behind a tree. "Where the hell is Alex?" She mutters. Less than a minute later a full platoon of AMPs, Super Soldiers, and standard foot soldiers. "What the hell are they doing here?" She asks and Mo'at looks quite afraid.

"Who are they?" Mo'at asks quietly.

"I don't know." Grace says quietly.

Mo'at looks to the side and sees a hooded man in a leather jacket. "Grace. I thought your people had to wear masks on our world." She says.

"They do." She says. They watch the hooded figure stop.

"You have three seconds. If you assholes don't pack up your shit and get out, I'll kill you all." The Hooded figure says. Grace and Mo'at recognize that voice almost immediately. The soldiers just laugh.

"Yeah, sure." A super soldier says and walks over to him. "What're you gonna do shrimp? Leather jackets went out about about 160 years ago."

"I said three seconds. It's been thirty. Time to die." He says and black armor grows and covers his body head to toe. His right arm grows to a long, thin silver blade, and his left arm turns into a large four fingered claw. all of which happened in seconds. Alex wasted no time. He swung his blade and severed the arm to a super soldier and kick him against the school, leaving a huge dent in the wall. He pointed to the others. "Who's next?" He asked and they all opened fire on Alex who quickly switched his left arm into a shield which block pretty much all of their weapons. "Is that all?" He asks and charges and slices the foot-soldiers apart like a hot knife through butter. Leaving only a few AMPs and a super soldier left. "Come on! I can do this all damn day!" He says and the first AMP tries to smash Alex with the gun. Alex catches it and yanks it away and uses it like a hammer to smash the AMP. The driver tries to protect himself with the arms of it until the gun breaks from Alex's repeated smashing. Alex doesn't let up. As soon as the weapon break and grabs the foot and flings it at the remaining AMP. He slams his claw into the dirt and a large tower of grey spikes erupt from the ground and impale both of the drivers and rip the AMPs to shreds. He looks at the remaining super soldier who takes a few steps back.

"Please! Don't kill me!" He begs Alex, who walks up to him. As soon as Alex gets within reach h grabs his claw and rips it off before kicking him in the chest. "Ha! Take that you piece of shit!" He says and holds up his arm. "See this? Mine now." He says. Mo'at and Grace look in horror at Alex and see him back on his feet. "Tough little bastard ain't ya?" He asks. Alex looks at where his left arm used to be. A few seconds later tendrils swarm and quickly heal his arm bone to skin until it was perfectly rengerated. "Oh... God I think I'm going to puke." He says. Alex shifts his right arm to a long tendril with large spines on the end. "Wha... What are you going to do with that?" He asks. Alex shoots the tendril and it latches onto the soldier and Alex pulls him back until he is holding the soldier by his throat. "Put... Me down..." He demands. Alex smirked under his armor and Grace and Mo'at shivered when they heard a large snapping. Alex switched to his thermal vision to see if there were any more stragglers. He looked at where Grace and Mo'at were hiding. He quickly sifts back to his Na'vi form when they look away and walk over to them. "Hey! I thought I told you two to get out of here!"

"What. The. Hell. Alex. We know that was you! What... How did. When did. You just slaughtered them." Grace says in shock.

"What are you demon?" Mo'at says and backs away letting out a small hiss.

Alex sighs. "Look. I'm not going to hurt you." He says. "Yes. That was me."

"Well. I know why you're always avoiding people now. So that answers that. But now. I have like 50 other questions to ask." Grace says.

Alex sighs again. He had alot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex took the next several hours explaining to Grace and Mo'at about the virus and how he pretty much dropped under the radar for the last one hundred forty years. Mo'at didn't understand much of what Alex said. All she pretty much understood was that Alex was old and he had powers. Grace on the other hand was both in shock and part of her was interested about the virus Alex created. Alex made them both swear not to tell anyone what he could do. Explaining that he had kept this secret for a long time and that he didn't want anyone to know about it. Saying the last thing he needs is the entire world trying to hunt him down and kill him. Again. He had quite the fill for his bloodlust. He was changing. And he wasn't sure he liked it. He couldn't figure it out. It seemed that every day he was getting less and less bloodthirsty. A few weeks passed and Alex cleaned up the mess from the fight and began being slightly nicer to Grace and Mo'at. He was somewhat more bearable and every so often he played with the Na'vi children. Mo'at kept a sharp eye on him still quite wary of him after his fight. The children apologized for the stories they made up about him. He told them that he thought they were funny. "Wow Alex... You're really coming around. You haven't made a rude comment or sarcastic remark in at least a day." Grace teases as she prepares the school for the day ahead. He still muttered under his breath but it was usually to remind himself of things he was doing. Not long after the children soon filed in along with Mo'at who decided to visit for the first time in a few days. Alex tended to the children And Grace talked to Mo'at who for some reason seemed to be in a rush to see Alex.

"Alexmercer?" She said. Alex found it strange that Mo'at used both his first and last name as one word.

"Yes?" He asks and walks to her. "You need something?" He says with a noticeably lighter and less aggressive tone.

Mo'at smiled and took him outside to see her two daughters. Silwanin and Neytiri. "You were not here when Grace was." She says and Alex gave them a small smile. Grace had Met Neytiri and Silwanin plenty of time. Alex was usually on one of his forest trips when they were around so he never actually met them.

"It's nice to meet you. I've been busy." He said and they giggled at him. He shrugged and went back to teaching and playing with the children. He was still somewhat impatient and somewhat crude but Mo'at and Grace could tell he was far less angry and irritable. Plus the thought that Alex could tear through them like tissue paper really pushed them to stop pestering him so much. They day wound down and Neytiri and Silwanin took the children home. Mo'at came to Alex as he was sitting and watching the sunset.

"You are better?" She asks. Alex shrugged. He was changing. Something was changing his attitude. He couldn't figure out what. But it seemed every trip he went hunting changed him just a little more. Alex didn't notice it, but everytime he consumed an animal he became less violent and angry and more calm.

"I don't know what your definition of better is. Quaritch has been flipping the hell out since those soldiers of his 'Mysteriously disappeared.'" He chuckles. Mo'at had some idea of who Quaritch was. She figured he was some sort of leader. He sighs. When we were young. Dana loved watching the sunset." He says.

"I Wish to thank you. You saved many lives." She says.

"It was nothing. Don't mention it." He says. Mo'at was being serious. She wanted to thank him.

"Come with me." She says and stands. Alex shrugged and stood up. She walked back to Hometree and Alex stopped. "Alexmercer? Is something wrong?" She asks.

"I don't exactly feel. Comfortable going in there. Why do you need me to go in with you anyways?" He asks. Even though he was changing to be more kind, he was still very suspicious of anyone. Especially people he didn't know.

"My people will not harm you. Why are you afraid?" She asks. She was confused. He ripped through the tawtute's machines like breaking a child's toy yet, He was afraid to follow her into her home? She did not understand.

"Sorry. I just... Have issues with being around people I don't know." He says.

She wondered how the tawtute survived Alex before. "You will be fine. Grace has been here many times." She says.

"That's great for her. But I'm not Grace." He says.

"You are a friend of Grace. Do not worry Alexmercer. Your fear is for nothing." She says.

"Alright. But if someone tries something. I'm leaving." He says and walks in suspiciously. He could tell people were eyeing him. He hated being watched. Mo'at leads him to the eating area and he sits next to her still getting looks from everyone. "I don't like it here. I hate it when people stare at me." He grumbles.

"Hush." She says and passes Alex some food. He hadn't had a cooked meal in years. He had been feeding off of the live animals in the forest. Of course He couldn't tell Mo'at that he killed a few of them every day. She would probably have a heart attack or something. He imagined it would be quite humorous to watch but figured it would be best to keep that secret to himself. He ate his food and actually enjoyed it. He finished and waited patiently for them to start leaving. He got up and left but Mo'at grabbed his tail. "No." She says.

"Look. I have to go. Thank you for having me visit but I have things to do tomorrow." He lied. The children weren't going to school tomorrow and he had nothing to do that day. He just wanted to get away from Hometree.

She saw straight through his lie. "You do not." She said almost playfully. Alex was beyond confused. "Why do you wish to leave?" She asks.

"Because I don't like it here. Everyone stares at me like I'm some kind of freak. And I don't mean when I attacked the soldiers. I know I looked freaky but-"

"Hush. too much talk." She says. Alex stopped talking at her request. He was talking too much? He didn't know when to start or stop. Mo'at was clearly acting strange.

"Alright... I'm going to go now." He says and slowly works his way his way from her grip. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says and run out as fast as he can. What the hell was that all about? He wondered and made it back to the school.

"Hey Alex. Where have you been? You look like you've seen a ghost." Grace says.

"Mo'at is... Acting weird." He says.

"So she took you to Hometree. I've been there alot." She says.

"I know. But. She was trying to keep me there." He explains.

"So she likes you a little bit. She's probably busy and doesn't have too much time to make friends. Not to mention you saved her life, my life, and alot of children." She says.

"I don't like it. It's so damn weird. I had to pry myself loose from her to get here." He says.

"She was probably trying to give you a hug. She's given me a few. It's a sign of trust and friendship. Alot like humans."

"That was not a damn hug! She was flirting with me or something." Grace burst out laughing.

"No offense, but you're not much to look at. Superpowers or not she has two daughters and a mate. Why the hell would she be flirting with you?"

"I'm telling you she was!" He exclaims.

"Sure Alex. Whatever you say. Don't kill anyone in their sleep alright?" She teases and heads to bed.

It was pretty obvious Grace either thought he was kidding or didn't believe him. He knew Mo'at wasn't trying to hug him. And he has consumed enough people to know when someone is flirting. And Mo'at was flirting with him. He was going to damn well prove it. He fell on his cot trying to figure out why Mo'at was acting that way. She seemed so innocent and so confusing at the same time. He could barely force himself into his coma. He woke up in his pod. Quaritch insisted that Alex had something to do with his men. Alex denied even seeing them knowing that Quaritch out send out more if he said he did see them. He went to his room and replayed the scene with Mo'at in his head over and over again. He confirmed that she was either flirting with him, or it was some Na'vi friendship thing he knew nothing about. He prayed it was the second one. He got out of his cot and did some reading on Mo'at. He didn't find anything he didn't already know and switched over to reading about Na'vi friendships. Nothing out of the ordinary. Seemed pretty similiar to how humans keep friends and he Finally gave up and stormed off to his room. He was going to prove that Mo'at was flirting with him. He didn't sleep at all that night. Instead he tried fruitlessly to come up with a plan to prove it. He spent all night and had no ideas. No one would believe him. Or care even if it were true. He figured and decided to confront Mo'at with the matter. He woke up in the school early and waited for Mo'at to come along. As predicted she showed up ahead of the children. "Mo'at. I need to talk to you." Alex says sternly.

"Of course Alexmercer." She says and walk a little closer to him than usual.

"LAst night. What the hell were you doing to me?" He asks.

"I took you to my home to thank you for helping me." She says.

"I know. After that. You grabbed my tail and gave me some look."

"I was trying to stop you from leaving." She says.

Alex realized that his tail was probably the only thing she could've reached for. "Why?" He asks.

"I wanted you to meet Eytukan." She says. Alex felt stupid again. Just a misunderstood attempt for him to meet Mo'at mate.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just thought... Nevermind. " He said. Grace was right. He was probably thinking higher of himself than he actually was. He thought and looked at her. She had a gentle smile on her face and could've sworn she winked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex never dropped the theory of Mo'at flirting with him. It seemed to him that everything she said to was sensual or seductive. And that it was getting worse day after day. Or he was going out of his mind. He hoped he was just going crazy. He would rather be insane than get wrapped up in all of what would happen if Mo'at really was trying to seduce him. Grace wouldn't listen to him not matter what he said. She always told him that he's "Not much to look at." Or "Why would she be doing that to you? Seems to me you're just a crazy horny man." Alex could be turned so to speak but he never felt that way around Mo'at. Many times he wanted to just kill her and be done with it. But day after day his instinct to kill people was getting weaker. He couldn't take it. He was losing his urge to kill outside of his needs. He still went on his hunting trips and consumed a few small animals like a small pack of vyperwolves. He had no issue with that. DAys turned into weeks. Weeks into months and Alex started to go back to his solitary lifestyle. Then one day as he was leaving very early to go out into the forest Mo'at stopped him with a look of either disappointment or sadness. He looked into her eyes and felt like he was being torn apart. What the hell was happening to him? Her gaze was burning him like nothing he had ever felt. It burned far worse than when he was caught in the nuclear explosion. He would've traded his positions with being burned alive by the bomb again than look her in the eye. She saw Alex was acting like a whipped animal submitting to its master. "Alexmercer?" She asks.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He asks and backs away. "Get away from me." He says and flattens himself against the wall of the school. This was the first time he was truly afraid. He knew Moa't was doing something to him and he couldn't take it anymore. "You're doing something to me! What do you want from me?" He demanded.

"Calm… Why are you angry? Have I done something to offend you?" She asks. Mo'at admitted to herself that she was flirting with Alex. But she was just messing around to see his reaction. Part of her enjoyed watching the man she saw that was so powerful act so weak in front of her.

"You did something to me. What is it?" He demanded in a low voice. "Every time I wanted to kill you… Something you did… Made me run away like a whipped animal. I can't even look at you without feeling like something is controlling me. Pushing what I want to do down."

Mo'at took a few steps back when Alex said that he wanted to kill her. She looked very hurt as she thought they were friends. "Why do you want to kill me?" She asks clearly upset.

He looks at the hurt expression and felt something he had never felt before. Guilt. He never felt bad about anything he did. Yet seeing Mo'at on the brink of tears was eating away at him like a zombie ripping his innards out. "Mo'at. I'm sorry." He says quietly. She perked up. It was rare that Alex actually said her name. Let alone apologize. "I don't want to kill you. Not anymore." He mutters. "I can't."

"Why not? You are strong. Very powerful." She says.

"And I can't even bring myself to look you in your eyes." He says looking away. He couldn't bear to feel the guilt of hurting Mo'at and seeing the pain in her eyes. "You did something to me… What the hell is it?" He practically begged.

"Alexmercer I have done nothing to you." She says and walks over. She squats in front of him. She had broken the most powerful being she had ever seen. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because. Ordinarily, I would've killed you, Grace, and anything in my path. I know I could do it. And there were times when I wanted to. But every time I got the urge. Something took it away, and buried it. And now whenever I see you upset. It feels like something is ripping me apart."

Mo'at listened. She wanted to try something to help him but she was concerned whether or not Eytukan would be happy with her if she did do it. She figured that Eywa would be the only one who could actually help Alex. It took would take someone powerful to tame someone else powerful. She wanted to take him to the Tree of Souls and have him pray and see what would happen. Alex wasn't the typical human by a long shot. Mo'at knew he was unbalanced and needed to be set straight by someone. Eywa being her best bet knowing Alex more than likely couldn't kill her. "Alexmercer. Come with me. I want to help you." She offers.

"Help me? With what?" He asks.

"What you are feeling." She says. Mo'at figured that Eywa was the one trying to manipulate Alex's instincts. "If you wish." she says.

"This better not be some trick." He muttered and stood up. Mo'at walked through the forest and Alex followed her cautiously. He didn't want Mo'at to surprise him with something like an ambush or something. Even after knowing her for months he still hardly trusted a word that came from her mouth. Someone who could make him feel like he felt didn't deserve to be trusted he thought. She leads him to the Tree of Souls. Alex looked it not knowing what to think. IT looked nice for certain. But why did Mo'at bring him here? He knew they didn't like outsiders remotely close to it. "What are we doing here? I thought humans weren't allowed here." He says.

"You are not tawtute." She says and walks to it. Well, he had to admit she was right about him not being human. Mo'at urged him to follow and he did. "Eywa will help you." She says.

"I highly doubt that." He says. He really didn't believe in Eywa. Or even care about it. Why did Mo'at think a glow in the dark fern was going to help him sort out his emotions?

She takes one of his hands and gives him a pleading look. She was doing this because she was afraid that one day Alex might snap and go insane. After seeing what he did to the humans. She wasn't taking any chances knowing no one would have a chance to stop him. A long time before Alex arrived. She saw a super soldier and one of the Omaticaya's warriors trying to fight him off to no avail. The soldier was brutal and smacked him around. The warrior was Tsu'tey. The only reason he survived was because he was called off to somewhere else. And after seeing Alex literally rip them apart. She desperately wanted Alex to aid them if they ever needed it. She gently took her queue and connected it a handful of tendrils and then looked at Alex. He knew she wanted him to do it. Alex shrugged, takes his queue and connects it to the tree. At first nothing happened and then he felt like something was trying to get into his head. Alex wanted nothing to do with that and blocked it. Mo'at could feel him resisting.

"You must be calm. Do not resist. You will be unharmed." She says calmly.

"Bullshit. What the hell is this thing doing?" He demanded.

"It is Eywa. You must let her help you." she says.

"If this hurts me…" He says in quite a threatening manner and releases his mental blocks before falling into a trance like state. He woke up in almost like a dream at the same tree but Mo'at was gone. "That bitch… She's fuc-" He says and sees a woman with white flowing hair standing on the other side of the tree. Alex took off at a fully sprint at her and she ran off. "Oh ho! You're not going anywhere! When I get my hands on you, you lying bitch! I'm going to rip you to shreds!" He yelled. The woman looked back and saw that not only was Alex keeping up with her. He was catching up to her. FAST. She ran as fast as she could through the forest hoping he would get caught on some trees. Alex stopped at nothing. He cut through bushes. Jumped over trees and streams and expertly maneuvered through the trees as if he had been doing it all his life. She was now somewhat scared. No Na'vi, male or female, was able to keep up with her let alone catch up. Alex jumped at the woman and tackled her and held her on the ground with his right hand and shifted his left hand to a claw. He thrusts the claw towards her head and suddenly stops. The claw less than 2 inches from her face.

"PLease. Release me. I will tell you everything you wish to know." THe woman said and her voice echoed through the forest.

"What the fuck are you… Why can't I kill you!" He demanded and then looked into her eyes. He suddenly felt compelled to let her go and did what he felt. The woman stood up and looked at the angry man.

"You are the one my daughter has been watching. I cannot See You." She says.

"Your daughter? You mean Mo'at?" He asks.

"That is correct." She says in a tone that relaxed Alex. He swore she sounded just like Dana.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?" He demanded.

"You are with me."

"Clearly. What is your name then?" Alex asks impatiently.

"Eywa." She says.

"Well. Then I owe Mo'at something." He said relatively uninterested. "What do you want me for? Are you the one that has been fucking with my head?" He snarls.

"Calm. Yes. I have been influencing you." She says.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now!" Alex says angrily.

"Because. I want to know you. I do not know much. Only what my daughter Mo'at has told me. I cannot See you."

"Oh. I get it. I'm off your grid."

"I cannot follow you as I can with my sons and daughters. I can even follow the humans. But not you." She says.

"IF you can't track me. Then how the hell can you influence me?" He asks.

"The animals you killed. You made them apart of you."

"Oh… And you used them to play with my head."

"I can do very little. You resist me far more than anyone I have ever seen." She says.

"Pardon me if I don't like people peaking into my head. I've been there one time. And that's because I had to." He says.

"I only want to see what is causing you so much pain." She says soothingly. Alex couldn't help but relax. She sounded almost exactly like Dana.

"I'm not telling you shit." Alex says.

"You do not have to." She says walking closer to him. "Would you allow me to do this?" She asks grabbing her queue.

"Do what?" He asks and then remembers that the Na'vi connect queues for sexual pleasure and for exchanging knowledge and feelings. "No." He says flatly.

"You will not be harmed. I only wish to help you." She says.

"And why can't you help me without that?" He asks.

"If you will not tell me why you are angry. I must know. You are far more powerful than any of my children. Even more powerful than me. Please. I only wish to protect my children." She says begging. Alex looks at her when she admits that he is stronger than she is. He grabbed his queue and looked at the woman standing before him. He wasn't sure what to do. He hated people regardless if they were Na'vi or human. What mess is he getting himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Alex stood there completely confused. He watches as Eywa practically begs him to save her children from the humans. He didn't know what to do. She wanted to make Tsaheylu with him. To see his pain. But he was not interested in letting some woman he just met poke around his deepest thoughts. Then he remembered that there really wasn't anything she could do with all of that information anyways. It was old information and he was a forgotten man. He debated what to do in his thoughts and looked at the woman. She had tears in her eyes and was begging him to help her. To help her people. Her children. Alex couldn't care less about who lived and who died. No one wanted him to protect them before. Well, except Doctor Ragland when he was helping him create a cure for the parasite Karen put on him. But that was because he was being helped. He looks at Eywa. "Please. Help us." She begged. He didn't know what to feel. She was sobbing her eyes out and begging him. Alex groaned. He really didn't want to make Tsaheylu with Eywa. Alex admitted defeat. He didn't know if it was the fact that it sounded almost like it was Dana asking him for a favor or what.

"Alright. I'll do the Tsaheylu thing. Just stop crying." He says. Her ears perk up and she hugged him. Alex just stood there as the crying woman held onto him like her life depended on it. "Don't touch me." He says but Eywa didn't loosen her grip on him.

"Irayo. Irayo, Irayo, Irayo." She blubbers on his shoulder. She felt somewhat safe holding onto him. Alex was solid and practically holding her up. "Thank you Alexmercer." She says.

"Why do you people keep calling me like that? Just Alex. Call me Alex." He says trying to pry her off. Despite her frail appearance she was quite strong. "Are we going to do it or are you just going to hold onto me?" He asks rather annoyed. She moved her hands to his shoulders and looks into his eyes.

"Alex." She says and grabs her queue nervously. She had never made Tsaheylu with a person before. Only animals. She was quite nervous and wasn't sure what to expect from a man she had never seen before. And had the power to destroy her with little effort. She felt kind of childish begging this man for help but she knew she had no choice. "Do you promise to help my people?"

"Yes. Just shut up and do this." He says and grabs his queue and exposes the tendrils. He looked at the nervous goddess as she held her beautiful braided, white queue un easily. "Any day now." He says losing his patience. She closes her eyes and connects their queues. Alex felt an enormous rush of emotion. He'd never felt like this before. He explored a little bit in Eywa's mind and found that she truly was scared. Eywa searched Alex's enormous mind. She saw memories of his sister. His ex girlfriend, Karen. All the pain Alex has been through. The fear. The anger. The hate and malice Alex had buried in his heart from the events in his life. All the solitude and hatred he had against people. She understood what drove Alex to be the way he is. She felt bad for him.

"Alex. You. I understand your anger. It makes sense. I feel your pain. Your sister Dana did not deserve to die." She says compassionately. Alex tried to get angry at Eywa mentioning Dana. He tried to, but Eywa's love and compassion vastly pushed it all back down. "Stay with us. My daughter Mo'at will take you with her." She says and opens her eyes and puts his hands on his cheeks.

"Don't touch me. I told you not to." He says sternly.

Eywa didn't care. She didn't know if it was her vast sympathy or what. She pushed Alex on his back and climbed on top of him. "Alex." She says.

"Get. Off." He says and practically shoves her away. He pulls his queue from hers. "There. You got what you wanted. Sex crazed bitch…" He muttered on his way back. Eywa felt bad. She didn't mean to get like that. She just saw something attractive in Alex. Or maybe she felt bad for him having a terrible life. No father and an abusive mother? She felt like he deserved some form of happiness.

"Alex." She says and runs after him. "I am sorry." She says sadly.

"You got what you wanted. Leave me alone." He says. "All you wanted was someone to have sex with! Get the hell away from me. I don't even know why I am letting you live." He says coldly.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I am very sorry. Please. Forgive me." She begs.

Damn her voice. Damn it straight to Hell! He couldn't help himself if her voice was the sound of the one thing that brought him comfort. "It's fine. I'm going to go keep your people safe." He says. "That's what you want. Right?" He asks.

"Yes. It is. There is one more thing I request." She says quietly.

"What is it this time?" He asks irritated.

"PLease. Return here?" She asks quietly. "I wish for you to come back." She says.

Alex understood why she wanted him to keep her children safe. But he was completely lost on why she wanted him to come back. "Why?" He asks already guessing why she wanted him to come back.

"Because. You are. I cannot track you. I want you to come back and inform me of things you have done." She lies. She was in love with Alex. Something about him she loved and wanted it to last. His life was so bad. Yet he is so powerful and strange. She wanted to know more. She had to know more. She wanted to make Alex understand that she loved him. She hoped that one day he would feel the same way about her. After all. IT wasn't like either of them were going anywhere. Alex came out of his coma and saw Mo'at standing over him watching his body.

"My damn head." He mutters and sits up.

"Did you see Eywa?" She asks wondering.

"Yeah. I saw her. Wanted me to follow you or something like that. I'm also supposed to check in with her every now and again. She tried to have sex with me…" He says.

Mo'at's eyes widened when she heard Alex mention that Eywa was trying to mate with him. "Why would she do that?" Mo'at asks concerned and unsure if Alex was telling the truth.

"I don't know. She begged me to help you. I'm going to. She told me to live with you. I'm not looking forward to that." He mutters.

Mo'at looked at him. She believe the part where Eywa wanted him to live with them. There isn't any other reason Alex would live there himself. She agreed and headed back with him. She went ahead and talked to Eytukan about what happened. He refused to let Alex live there because he didn't believe about his powers. She walked out with Eytukan who is looking less than happy. "This is the man?" He asks curiously and examines him closely. "Mo'at claims you are powerful."

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that." Alex sys irritated. "Yes. But clearly she can't keep a secret about something that dangerous." He shoots a look at her and she looks down.

"If what you say is true. Show me." Eytukan says.

Alex hated showing off his powers. "Fine. But keep it a secret. The humans cannot know about my powers. IT will make things much worse than they already are." He says and his arms quickly shift to his pair of claws. "IF you tell anyone about this." He says in a threatening manner.

Eytukan didn't know what to make of the claws. They were sharp. Silver. Attached to a tangled mess of red and black tendrils that led into his body. "What are you?" He asks and steps back.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. For the sake of keeping you happy. How about a servant of Eywa?" Alex asks. He wasn't into being called a servant. But to keep Eywa from whining in his ear the whole time. "I'm here to protect you. And that's what I'm going to do." He says.

Eytukan and Mo'at discuss what to do with Alex. After a good ten minutes of talking they agree that Alex can live with them if he became one of the People. Alex agreed. THere wasn't anything they could throw at him that he hadn't seen before. Mo'at led Alex inside and insisted that he take his pants and shirt off. Mo'at wanted Alex to dress like the People. Alex wasn't a big fan of running around nearly naked. After about a good half hour of talking. Mo'at took his shirt and pants and gave him a loincloth. Alex was clearly less than okay with wearing it but he didn't want to put up with Eywa blubbering all over him again. He walked down with her and sat next to the fire pit. He ate quietly and Mo'at showed him a hammock to sleep in. Alex climbed in and shut it forcing himself into a coma. When he woke up in his pod he saw Grace staring at him. "He's okay." She says and Alex sits up. "Where the hell are you! You've been gone all day!" Grace demanded.

"Mo'at wanted me to see Eywa for help with my 'problems.' Now they want me living with them because they think that I'm some protector." He says. He didn't want to tell Grace that Eywa told him to do that. She wouldn't believe him. "So they're going to make me one of the People. I'm just playing along for right now." He says.

"Mercer… What am I going to do with you?" She asks.

"You can start by getting out of my hair. Mo'at spent the last half hour whining to get me in a loincloth." He says and heads to his room. He wanted to be alone. He had a long day and needed to plan his next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex thought about what he was doing. One side was practically begging for his help. Although he was sure a lot of them would watch him die with a smile. He began to wonder what would the humans offer him. A few of the Na'vi would've given him a home, friends, and all of those other things. It was time to play the other side. See what he could gain. What they had to offer. Of course. This was far more dangerous than dealing with the Na'vi. His track record isn't exactly clean. Quite the opposite. Although. They were so far from earth and didn't have access to much of their army. Worse comes to worse and he kills every human on the planet. That would be the fall back plan. He went into his six hour coma and decided to take a day off and see what the humans could do for him. Since he was just an "Egghead" he would need to show that he wasn't just some run of the mill scientist. He smirked to himself. What better way to get him noticed than by taking out the alpha dog? Or in this case the alpha dogs. Selfridge being the brains and Quaritch the muscle. He jumped out of his bed and headed to the command center. He watched Selfridge play mini golf with cups. "Hey, Mercer. check this out." He says and hits the ball towards the cup. Alex steps on the cup. "Ah, what the hell did you do that for?" Selfridge demanded.

"Shut the hell up. Get Quartich. I have some things you two might want to hear." Alex says.

"Oh finally. Progress. About damn time someone said something." He says and watches Alex leave. "Hey! Where-"

"Get Quaritch. And move it. This is important." He says. Selfridge grabs Quartich and tells him what Alex said and they run to catch up to him to find him waiting by a supply closet. Alex looks around the corners and see that it's clear.

"Listen son. If you're just wasting time-" Quaritch says.

"Believe me Colonel. This will be worth your time." Alex says and opens the door. He walks in. Tendrils shoot out of the room and grab both Quaritch and Selfridge and pull them in. Alex Slams the door and throws them across the room. THey caught their breath and looked at the red and black tendrils coming from Alex's arms. Quaritch draws his side arm and shoots Alex until he runs out of ammo all the while Alex took the bullet without so much as flinching.

"What the fuck are you?" Quaritch says backing up from the monster before him. Alex Grabs Quartich by his neck.

"Let me put it this way Colonel. I'm the thing that is going to give you a second option on this whole operation." Alex says and drops him. "I can give you something. Something that will give you a new perspective." He says.

"And what would that be?" Quaritch asks. Selfridge sneaks up behind Alex with a broom and hits him on the side of the head. IT barely moved Alex's head. Alex backhands Selfridge with his tendrils and throws him beside Quaritch.

"Power." Alex says. "Something. Just in case our little puppet show doesn't work. Call it insurance. I can give you the power to rip those over grown monkeys to shreds. If. You obey me. And keep this a secret." Alex says.

Quaritch smiled and stands back up. "And just what kinda of power are we talking about?" He asks.

"You shot me how many times in the chest? I didn't even feel it. And look. There's not even any proof that you shot me. I can give it to you too." Alex offers. "Wouldn't you like the power to just go in there and take control? They wouldn't be able to stop you. No one would. The only thing I want from you? Obedience. I tell you to do something and you damn well better do it." Alex says. The idea of that kind of power was interesting to Quaritch. He wasn't really up for the idea of obeying Alex. But he figured that he would just kill Alex if he got too annoying if what he was saying was true. Alex knew that Eywa was keeping him from killing the Na'vi. But since he was invisible to her. He needed to have someone to do his dirty work should he need it. She had no influence on Quaritch or Selfridge.

"Well damn son. You got yourself a deal." Quaritch agreed.

"Alright Mercer. But if this is some kind of trick. You'll be up to your ass in soldiers." Selfridge says.

"Then we'll have no issue." He says and he stabs them both with a spike injecting the virus into them. They grunted and groaned in pain as the tendrils swarmed around their bodies and work their way into their bloodstream. Shortly after the pain stopped and they both stood up looking at Alex. "Keep it a secret. When I need you. I'll find you. But for now. I have blue monkeys to please." He says and shifts back to normal. He walks out and heads to his pod. He was playing both sides. He had the humans and Na'vi kissing his feet. He was in total control and he loved every bit of it. He woke up in his avatar and remembered that he was nearly nude. He muttered about it and headed down looking for Mo'at. He found her eating some fruit. "Mo'at." He said and she nearly jumped. Alex was very good at sneaking up on people and she wasn't expecting him.

"Alexmercer." She says and looks at him regaining her composure. She was pretty startled. Despite how powerful she knew he was, Alex was silent as could be.

"What are we going to do today? And I'm sorry I'm late. I had some things I needed to do." He says.

She suggested learning to ride a Pa'li. Alex refused claiming what he did with the Tree of Souls messed with his head and he needed a break from it. He felt perfectly fine. He just hated it when anything was looking through his head. The bond wasn't something he was used to. She suggested hunting and Alex agreed to that. He knew he was a hunter. He has had dozens of years of practice plus the hunting knowledge from everyone he has consumed. All in all. He would have no issue. Mo'at gave him a bow and a few arrows. Alex nodded and headed off into the forest. Mo'at tried to follow him but Alex was moving far too quickly. She was amazed that despite his speed, he wasn't making a sound. In fact it seemed hunting was natural to him. She went back to Hometree and not ten minutes later Alex was dragging a dead Thanator by its hind leg. She ran out along with several hunters who were marveling at the kill. "How did you do this?" Mo'at asks.

"IT wasn't hard. Just aim right." He said in response. Mo'at was in awe. Alex had killed one of the animals that often took a whole hunting party to kill. Alex didn't really seem too interested and actually seemed rather bored. She said a prayer to Eywa thanking her for the animal. Alex smirked and looked towards the sky. The same woman Mo'at was praying to was the same woman who begged him to keep her people safe. He had the goddess of Pandora in his pocket. THe two human leaders who had almost the same power as him were also subject to him. Alex was in the best mood he had been in ever. He had two planets practically bowing to him and would do anything he wanted. He felt like a god. He had everything and could do anything he wanted. Tricking them was easy. He felt good and walked into Hometree with Mo'at congratulating him on his kill. Everyone was amazed with his kill. Well. Everyone except Tsu'tey. Alex knew Tsu'tey was one of the best hunters and warriors of the Omaticaya. He knew that He had quite a bit of say and knew that once he had Tsu'tey in his pocket. Nothing would stand in his way. He would have the Humans and Na'vi bowing before him. It didn't take long for Tsu'tey to call out Alex for being a "Liar" and a "demon." Mo'at tried to get Tsu'tey to knock it off but he was bent on calling out Alex.

"You are a liar and a demon!" Tsu'tey says pointing a finger at him. Alex let Tsu'tey hit him with insult after insult an accusation after accusation. After about being told off for about 20 minutes. Tsu'tey gave up. Alex didn't seem to care. And he was only getting scolded by Mo'at and Eytukan. He runs off into the forest determined to outdo Alex. Alex Followed Tsu'tey for a little bit until he was a fair distance from Hometree.

"Boy. You sure told me huh?" Alex said in a mocking tone. Tsu'tey glared at him. "I know you don't like me. I know you hate me and would laugh if something were to rip me apart." He said sitting in a branch.

"What do you want from us?" He demanded.

"Nothing. In fact. I want to give you something Tsu'tey." Alex says.

"There is nothing that you people have that we want!" He says.

"Oh. I know what you want. You want the humans to be gone. But you know you'd have no chance against them and their weapons and such. I can give you the power to fight them." Alex offers and jumps down from the branch.

"You are a liar demon!" Tsu'tey says and draws his knife and charges Alex. Alex shifts his arms to his tendrils and grabs Tsu'tey by his neck and slams him against a tree.

"You're part right. Sort of. Call me a demon. But you know what? Eytukan and Mo'at know about my power. They think I'm using it to protect them. But I know you don't want that do you? you want to have the spotlight on yourself. You're the greatest warrior of their tribe. And I can make you that warrior. I can give you the power to destroy the humans of they ever show up again!" Alex says and drops him. "What do you say? Do you want the power to protect your friends and family?" Alex asks.

Tsu'tey listened. He wasn't sure what to make of the offer. Alex was offering him the chance to protect his family. "What do you want?" He asks.

"The only thing I want? I need you to listen to me when I tell you to do something. And I'm usually too busy to order people around. So really. Nothing." Alex says.

Tsu'tey cared for his people very much. And if what Alex was saying was true. Not only would his tribe really look up to him. He would go down as a legend as one of the greatest warriors alive. "I. Accept." He says. Alex nodded and stuck him with the viral spike and gave him the virus. After a few minutes of TSu'tey moaning and groaning he finally stopped. Alex was gone. He was back at hometree enjoying the meat from his kill. He had both sides in his pocket. He was playing them both for his gain. Nothing stood in his way. He had several being that would obey his every word and he was in control once again. He was a god compared to them. And even a so called goddess was at his fingertip. Alex had everything. He was in control. He felt like and was not much short of being a god.


	8. Chapter 8

In less than a week. Alex had mastered everything Mo'at had him do. He even decided to learn how to ride a Pa'li. Which riding a horse was nothing new to him. But the control was. Alex's hunting skills were far superior to the Omaticaya's greatest trackers and archers. He was better than everyone at pretty much everything. Hunting, using a bow, hand to hand combat. Alex was a master. He knew it and Mo'at was shocked at his skills. She knew Alex wasn't human but the fact that not only was he powerful, but incredibly skilled, impressed her and Eytukan. They both decided that he was ready to get an ikran and become part of the People. Alex was only trudging through their tasks for his later plans. He had a plan. He wanted to turn the entire planet of Pandora into his personal playground. But he needed to infect Eywa. Once her had the virus infected the person connected to the entire planet… His plans would come to fruition. He would be a god. He would use Tsu'tey as proof of what Pandora could be. The only flaw with his plan is that he needed to be alone to test the reaction to some plants and animals to the virus. If they resisted it or it just killed them. Then there really wouldn't be point. Mo'at never let her eyes off of him. Alex found it virtually impossible to escape her. And if he tried to run. He knew there were Na'vi all over the forest as well as humans. She had Tsu'tey or someone follow him and he usually hunted. He needed privacy. And if Eywa saw him through someone while conducting his experiments. He knew that she would turn the Na'vi against him. The Na'vi would tell Grace and Grace would tell the humans. He needed proof that what he was doing would be for the benefit. He needed a distraction so he could get away for a few days without someone noticing. He kept looking for a way out. He debated about what he should do. He couldn't not show up to Hometree… And he couldn't just leave Hell's gate. He thought about his plans for hours until the next morning. The day when Tsu'tey was to take him to get his ikran. He went to his pod and woke up in his avatar and say Tsu'tey waiting for him.

"Are you ready Tawtute?" Tsu 'tey joked with him. He knew Alex could take his head off in a second. But he was the person that gave him powers. Power which he enjoyed. Alex dropped under the radar and Tsu'tey started bringing bigger kills in. He was back to his glory and it was all thanks to Alex.

"Yeah… Call me that again and I'll take your head off." He said. Alex wasn't one for jokes. But he did enjoy threatening people who thought of themselves as powerful. "I'm only doing this because I have bigger things planned and I need proof that I'm right." He says.

"What are you planning?" Tsu'tey asks as they leave for Inkinmaya.

"Something. Make more people like you." Alex says.

"Why?" He asks.

"Imagine a world. No conflict. No disease. No death. Where everyone is happy and nothing is wrong." Alex says.

Tsu'tey thought about it. A world without anything bad certainly sounded good in his ears. "Without tawtute?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, no more humans. How does that sound Tsu'tey? I'm sure to you that sounds great." He asks as they climbed the mountain. They usually would've taken Pa'lis. But Tsu'tey knew that neither him nor Alex would need them.

It did sound great to him. "That is a great vision." He admits. "How will you achieve this? Do you mean this for our world?" Tsu'tey asks.

"Of course. I can give your people power, and together we can wipe the humans out of existence. You'd be a king Tsu'tey. Imagine being the greatest warrior ever born. Everyone looking up to you." He says. Tsu'tey really liked that. He loved it when people looked up to him.

"How are you planning to do this?" He asks.

"I just need proof. Proof of what I'm doing is for the better. Look at the power I gave you. You like that power. I know you do." Tsu'tey admitted he loved being as powerful as Alex made him. "Now. Imagine that with all of your friends and family. Don't worry about how I'm going to do this. Just. When the time is right. I'll need you to show that what I will do will save your people." Alex says.

Tsu'tey loved his tribe. He thought about everyone having the kind of power he has. The power to fight the humans. He smirked at their destruction. "You will save my people?" He asks.

"Not just save them. Make them better! Stronger. More powerful than you've ever dreamed! The humans will cower before your might! Nothing will stop you from crushing them like you crush an insect." Alex says. This was starting to sound really good to Tsu'tey.

"That is a very good plan." Tsu'tey says.

"I know. I need more people first. Then. You and I will lead an assault that will wipe the humans off of the face of your planet. Isn't that what you want?" Alex asks.

"That is what I wish." He says.

"Consider that wish in the works." Alex says as they reach Inkinmaya. "alright. I know how this works." He says and walks out. Alex waited for an ikran to attack him which took longer than usual. A large one finally decided to attack him which lasted less than ten seconds before Alex had connected his queue with the ikran's and took off. Tsu'tey mounted his ikran and followed Alex.

"Impressive for a tawtute!" He kids with Alex. Tsu'tey had become Alex's right hand man. He told Alex anything he wanted to know about anything he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. When I need you I will find you. For now. I need to be alone." He says and banks off towards the woods and landed fairly deep. Tsu'tey was very curious despite Alex saying he needed to be alone. He decided that disobeying Alex would be hazardous to his heath and headed back to Hometree to let Alex do what he wanted. He after all believed his plan. Alex landed and his ikran flew into a nice place to rest until it was needed. Alex set out for small animals. Mainly vyperwolves. Last thing he wanted to create was some oversized monster. He caught several vyperwolves and strung them up with tendrils. He had plenty of strands of Blacklight to test. He needed a creature that was powerful and obedient. He tried different strands on each to see which one had that biggest improvent physically and would obey him. All but one died. "Alright… strain DX 1118." He mutters and infects the final vyperwolf he caught. It qudraupled in sized and some of its skin fell off. But it was alive and snarling. "Well. Looks like we've got a match." He says. "Go. Kill something and bring me the body." He pointed. The vyperwolf obeyed and came back about an hour later carrying several vyperwolves in its large mouth. "Well… Looks like I've struck gold…" He says and consumes the vyperwolf. Last thing he needed was the humans killing it and tracing it back to him. Once he infected Eywa. Everything will be infect and it won't matter. He made his way back to Hometree on his ikran. To his surprise it was very quick to travel by ikran. He landed and was greeted by Tsu'tey.

"What were you doing?" He asks.

"Making preparations for the final plan Tsu'tey. It won't be long now. Be ready." He says.

"I will." Tsu'tey says.

"Good. I have a few things that I need to finalize before then plan can begin." Alex says.

"I see. IS there anything that I can do to help you prepare?" He asks.

"No. Just stay here. I'll let you know when the plan has begun." Alex says.

"I see. I am ready when you are." Tsu'tey says.

Alex nods and mounts his ikran. IT was faster than his running and jumping. Not to mention less conspicuous. He just needed to infect Eywa. One he did that. He would finalize Pandora's infect and he would control everything. The way he figured it. Eywa is to Pandora as what Elizabeth Greene was to the virus. Kill the head and the body will die. Infect the head and the body will follow. He landed at the Tree of Souls and made the connection.

"Alex? Why are you here already?" Eywa asks. Surprised to see him.

"I've got a plan. A big plan. A plan that involves destroying the humans. And bringing a new age of life to your planet." Alex says.

Eywa was very interested. "How do you plan to do that?" She asks.

"I can make people like me. Give them power. Incredible power." Alex says. "I've already done it to Tsu'tey. He loves the plan and I have him as proof. I just need to do one more thing to finalize my plans." Alex explains.

"What do you need to do?" She asks.

"The way I see it. You are connected to every living thing on this planet." Alex says.

"I am. They are my children." She says.

"Imagine if your children didn't need to kill to survive. Imagine the power they would have to defend themselves. The humans would not have a chance. With your help. Your children will drive the humans back to their dying world."

Eywa thought about it. "What do you need to do?" She asks.

"Infect you." Alex says and shifts to a large spike on his right arm. "Once every living being on this planet is infected. It will be a new world! No pain! No disease! No suffering!" Alex says. "You will be the mother of a new world! A world by the likes no one has ever seen." Alex says.

An entire world with people like Alex? She thought about it. "But what if my children do not want to be like you?" She asks.

"Who wouldn't? Power? Strength? No death. No fear. It would be a perfect world." Alex says.

"There are many of my children who fear you." Eywa says.

"There won't be anything to be afraid of once everyone is like me. It will be a utopia. You said to tell you if there was anything you could do to help me save your people. I'm trying to save you people and make them better! I'm giving them a new life!" Alex says.

She remembers telling that to him regretting what she said. What would happen to her children? She wonders to herself. "What about the humans?" She asks.

"Gone. Tsu'tey and I will lead a force that they cannot hope to comprehend. Your children will strike fear into their pathetic bodies. They will all die." Alex says. Eywa didn't want all of the humans to die. There were a few that she valued. Grace for one. And many of the scientists who just came here to learn. They weren't bad. They don't deserve to die.

"I do not want all humans dead. I wish to keep the ones that wish to learn safe. Do not harm them. People like Grace. Can you make them like you?"

"I can do that. Yes." Alex says.

"Give me some time to… Consider this." She says.

"Sooner or leter. I'm going to come back. And regardless of what you say. I'm going to infect you. Make up your mind soon Eywa. I'll be back. And When I come back. The new age of Pandora will begin."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex decided to give Eywa twenty-four hours to agree with him. Regardless of what she said Alex was going to go through with his plan. Eywa did say she wanted to let some of the humans to live. Alex thought about that and decided that it was time to recruit more humans into his army. Eywas Said she wanted to let Grace live. Alex thought about that. Grace didn't like many of the humans as it is. Mostly due to them being a bunch of "Jarheads." Alex figured she would be worth infecting. He then thought about what would happen since he infected Quaritch and Selfridge already. He would give them a choice. Depending on what they choose he would either kill them or let them live. He went back to Hometree as it was getting dark. He made his way to his hammock and into his self induced coma. He wakes up in his pod. And heads to Grace's room. A few minutes later she comes in and jumps when she sees Alex sitting in her room. "Mercer? What the hell are you doing in my room?" She demanded.

"Well. I needed to speak to you about something important." Alex says.

"What is it then? I've got a ton to do tomorrow." She says.

"I know. Grace. I can save the Na'vi. Make Quaritch and Selfridge gone." He says. "I have a plan."

Grace remembers the incident a few months back when Alex defeated an armed assault alone. "I know what you can do Mercer."

"That's the point. I'm not the only one like this anymore. At least I won't be. I've infected Tsu'tey-" He says before Grace cuts him off.

"You did what? Are you crazy? You idiot!" She scowls.

"Shut the hell up! He's okay with it! Hell. He loves it. I've told him my plans and he wants me to go through with it. I've decided to let a few humans stay alive too."

"Stay alive? What do you mean by that?" She asks getting nervous.

"Soon. After I finish my plans. I'm going to kill every last human on this planet. Thing is. A certain someone involved with my plan doesn't want you dead. So. You have a choice. Let me infect you. Or die when I return with an army." He says.

"Infect me? What do you mean by that?" She asks.

"Give you the Blacklight virus. Make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams. Like me." Alex says.

Grace knows Alex would go through with what he says. He had that insane look in his silver eyes. He was going to come back eventually. And Hell's Gate would burn. "Other than power. What else am I getting out of this?" She asks.

"The Na'vi will take you in as one of their own." He says.

That certainly sounded good to her. Living with the Na'vi? That was pretty much her dream. She wanted to study them and she loved teaching and playing with the children. "Mercer… What about Quaritch and Selfridge?" She asks.

"Leave those peons to me. So what's your choice?" He asks.

"Alright Mercer. You have a deal." He says.

"Good." He says. "This might sting a bit." He says and stabs her in the gut with a viral spike. The virus swarmed throguh her bloodstream and infected her. Alex made sure she was still alive. "Next time one of those jackasses with guns fucks with you. Make sure he knows what happens. Trust me on that." He says.

"Mercer. Before you go. How many of us are you going to infect?" She asks.

"As many as I see fit." He says. He wasn't into letting soldiers into his army. Realizing that infecting Selfridge and Quaritch was probably a big mistake. He would burn that bridge when he came to it. "Why? Are there people you want me to infect?" He asks.

"A few people. One is a pilot. Another is a scientist. Trudy Chacon and Norm Spellman." Grace says.

Alex knew Trudy. She was the one who flew him to the school. Norm? He'd heard his name tossed around but no real information on him. "Who's Norm?" He asks.

"Can't miss him. Ugly haircut. A little excited." She says.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." He says. He figured Trudy would be okay with being infected. Once he explained his plan no doubt she would be into it. Norm on the other hand. He had no idea what to expect. He had been so caught up in his plan that he didn't realize there were anyone new. He knew Trudy would be in the hanger. He was glad about that. It was secluded and wouldn't run the risk of getting caught. He walked into the hanger to see Trudy working. "Chacon." He said bluntly after silently approaching her from behind.

Trudy about jumped when she heard Alex. "Jesus. You should wear a damn bell Mercer." She says.

"I'll take it into consideration. Listen. I have a plan. And you are involved." He says.

"Oh great… What plan?" She asks.

Alex spent the next half hour telling Trudy his plan. He had to show her his power to prove he was "not shitting her." Trudy was interested when she heard about it. Having doubted it at first but it began to make sense to her. "So. Are you in or not?" Alex asks flatly.

"That is one wild ass plan Mercer." She snickers. "You're crazy. I like that. Sure. I'm in. Quaritch has been a real hardass lately. Hasn't let me fly in over a week. Speaking of Quaritch. How are you going to deal with him?" She asks.

"Quaritch is just an insect I'm using. If he starts showing that he is going to be detrimental to my plans I'll have no choice but to kill him. Selfridge as well." Alex says.

"So you're playing God huh? Deciding who lives and who dies?" She asks.

Alex was pretty much in his mind going to be a god once he finishes his plans. "Call it what you want. I'm saving a lot of people. You know the human race is doomed anyways. I'm saving what I can. Cutting off the dying parts to save the whole."

"I still think you're insane Mercer. But… Based on what I've seen you do. I'll take your world for it. Still can't believe you caused that outbreak." She says.

"Well good." He says and grabs her shoulder. "This will sting just a bit…" Alex says and stabs her with a sharp spike and infecting her with it.

"Sir. We've got some strange activity in the hanger." A soldier watching the security cameras for the hanger and It shows some red glowing coming from the corner. "Any idea what it is?" He asks.

"Yeah… I think we got ourselves a turncoat boys." Quaritch says and heads into the hanger with several soldiers with him.

Trudy stands back on her feet feeling the virus. "Damn Mercer… I guess you're not as full of it as I thought." She says and sees Quaritch walking in the walk way above the hanger.

"Damnit Quaritch." Mercer mutters and comes out.

"Mercer? What the hell are you doing in here?" He asks. He wasn't into obeying Alex. But he wasn't ssure he would be strong enough to take him on head to head.

"Trudy had some issue with her lights. I came to see if I could help." He lies. He didn't need the entire base lit up with people trying to kill him. Not yet anyways.

"You should wear a damn bell." He mutters and heads back in.

"He right about the bell Mercer. It's creepy when you just walk in unannounced." She says and heads back into the base. Already that joke was starting to get on his nerves. He walks back to his room for his routine six hour coma. He wakes up the next morning and heads for his pod. He wakes up in Hometree and heads down and calls his ikran to head off. He wasted no time. Eywa's time was up. He was going o infect her and put his plans into motion. He flew to the Tree of souls and connects with it. He wakes up and is greeted by Eywa.

"Your time is up Eywa." He says.

"Have you changed Grace yet?" She asks nervously.

"I've infected Grace. And I have someone else to infect tonight. But for now. I'm finishing my plan. Come here." He says and his right arm becomes a spike. "It'll be over before you know it."

Eywa stepped back as Alex stepped forward. "Can you do one more-"

"No. I think it's time you gave me something." He says and tackles her. "Now hold still!" He says and thrusts the spike into her stomach. Eywa resisted. She didn't want to be infected.

"I will not let you!" She yells and Alex gets launched back quite a bit. He looks at his arm and sees a good portion of it burned off. "You cannot do to me what you did to them. Not unless I wish it." She says.

Alex was angry. But he knew that he couldn't just consume her. He tried that With Greene and that didn't work out at all. He shifts his arm back to normal and it regenerates the damage done. He needed to infect Eywa in order to complete his plans. "Fine. What do you want?" He asks.

She smiles and playfully shoves him to the ground. "I want you to… Give me a child." She says. "Give me a child. And I will let you change me." She says running her fingers down Alex's chest.

Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was mad. Very mad. As badly as he wanted to kill her. That would only cause his plan to fail. Horribly. He needed her to get infected. But she wouldn't let that happen. She could resist him. As long as she resisted him. He couldn't infect her. If he couldn't infect her. He couldn't finish his plans. He looked up at the woman. As much as he thought he was in control. She still had him. At least until he infected her. And unless he agreed to get her pregnant and actually make sure. He knew that he couldn't finish his plans. "Why do you want a kid?" Alex asks.

She sighs still sitting on him. "You are the first person who is capable of coming to me. I am alone. I cannot leave here. But you can come and go. If I have a child…" She says and wipes her tears. Alex couldn't care less that she was alone. He just wanted to finish his plans.

"Fine… I'll give you a kid. Then can I infect you?" He asks.

"Yes." She says and leans close to his face. Alex looks away. He didn't want to do this. But it was the only way. He had to give Eywa a child. He grumbled as Eywa sensually plays with him. He was still subject to the very person he could kill with a flick of his wrist. "Alex…" She says. "You must contribute. I will help you. IF you help me." She says and kisses his lips. "I will let you change me… Just give me a child." She says. Alex came back day after day. Each day Eywa got more and more sexual with him. At some point. Alex began to slightly enjoy it. IT started growing on him. Fake emotions or not. He liked them. He and Eywa tried at least three times a week to get her pregnant. Of course. Eywa didn't tell Alex that she wasn't letting herself get pregnant. Not yet anyways. She had a plan of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex spent the next month trying to get Eywa pregnant to no avail. Nothing he could do would put a baby in her. He woke up in his pod after another futile day of trying to get the Na'vi goddess pregnant. He actaully began to wonder if It was Eywa. He knew that there was nothing wrong with him. Genetically he was perfect. He had no flaws or anything that would prevent him from impregnating a woman. In fact the opposite should be true. He began to wonder if Eywa was infertile. If that were true than nothing he could do would get her pregnant. He decided that the next day he would talk to her about it. He wondered what would happen to his plans since Eywa refused to let him infect her unless she had a kid. After all of their efforts Eywa should have been pregnant. He knew something was up with either her. Either she was lying to him about something or she was infertile. He would figure that out the next day. For the rest of the night, he thought about what would happen after he finished his plan. He would be a god. Na'vi and human alike obeying his every word. While in Hell's gate. He carefully snuck around and infected a handful of soldiers and scientists who swore their obedience to him. Morning came before he knew it and decided to head out before running into Quaritch. "Well, well, well, Mercer. Looks like you've a nasty past huh?" Quaritch says and tosses a folder on a table. "I knew you were a piece of shit. But nearly wiping out New York in a biological attack? I should kill you right now."

Alex looks at you. "Remember who gave you those powers Quaritch. Say a word to anyone about this and I will gut you like a trout. You've read the shit I've done? Then you should know not to fuck with me." Alex says coldly.

Quaritch knew Alex was a psychopath. But a psychopath with incredible intelligence and superpowers? That was Alex. "I know Mercer. But you and the Doctor Augustine haven't made shit for progress in the past month. It's time to stop being nice and just push them out." Quaritch says.

"No. It's not. You listen to me Colonel. I am running this operation. You may be in charge, but you answer to me." He says. "I gave you power. You listen to me. Attack the Na'vi and I will make you suffer. You might have been through hell. But that won't protect you from me. Nothing will. Not weapons. Not armor. Not men. Don't disappoint me Colonel. I don't take disappoint well. And I don't tolerate disobedience from my men." He says.

"Your men?" He asks. "Since when do you have men?" He scoffs.

"You underestimate me. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I gave you those powers to serve me. And if you won't cooperate. I will kill you. I will not regret it. You are expendable. Barely a liability. I have my plans. If you interfere. You will suffer the consequences. I have work to do. And remember. Try something to stop me. And I'll know." Alex says and leaves for his pod.

Quaritch watches him leave. "You'll get yours Mercer. You'll be begging me to kill you when the time comes. You think my men would listen to you? Sure." He mutters to himself. "Begin Operation Firestorm. That tree falls today." He says and Grace overhears.

"Shit." She says and gets to her pod. She had to make it to Hometree to warn Alex that Quaritch was going to destroy Hometree. She ran as fast as she could and caught Alex in the middle of Hometree. "Mercer!" She says out of breath. "Quaritch. He's coming." She says. "Quaritch is going to level Hometree.

Alex glared. "I'm going to rip his head off. I told him not to step anywhere near here. I don't have time for this shit… Quaritch has been a pain in the ass since day one." He says and Mo'at notices Alex talking to Grace.

Mo'at knew Grace never came to Hometree without a good reason. Usually helping a child that got lost in the forest or hurt himself. She looks distressed and she saw that look in Alex's eyes that meant people were going to die. He had the same look in his eyes when the school was first attacked. She walks over to him. "Alexmercer?" She asks.

"No time to talk. Get everyone away from here I have people to kill. A lot of people. Grace. Help her. I'll deal with Quaritch. Go!" He says and they run off. Hometree was a mess for the next half hour until he saw the gunships rolling in. "Quaritch! You idiot! I'm going to destroy you!" He yelled.

"Uh sir? We got a native freaking out over here." A pilot to the dragon gunship said.

"Well I'll be damned. That looks like Mercer. Light the bastard up." He said.

"All weapons! On my mark. Fire!" The pilot says and they each fire a volley of missiles at him. Alex had to act fast. He jumped and the missiles hit Hometree. He quickly shifted to his whipfist and shot it at a gunship and landed on the front. He jumps to the skid and rips the missile launcher from the side of the gunship and pulls out one of the missiles. He throws them into the rotors of the other gunships around him. "Oh shit! Mercer is ripping us apart! Sir? Permission to retreat.

"Hell no! Mercer is going down. I'll make sure of that." Quartich says. "Keep firing on that damn tree!" He says and the few remaining gunships fire volley after volley of missiles until it looked unstable and shortly fell over. Alex crashed another gunship and jumped on the Dragon. He climbed onto the front and shifted back to his human form.

"Sir! Mercer is on the windshield! Sir?" The pilot looks and Quartich was gone. Alex slammed his head on the windshield, cracking it and then ripping it apart with his claws. "No… No no no no! NO!" The pilot screamed as Alex ripped him to shreds.

"Quartich! You can't run from me!" He says and runs through the gunship killing anyone in his way. "I'll find you! And then I'm going to rip you to pieces!"

"I've won Mercer." Quartich says over a radio. "Not only will I save earth. But who knows what they'll give me for killing the legendary ZUES?" He says.

"Show your face. I'm going to rip it off."

"No. You're not." He says and rips off one of the engines to the gunship. "I've won Mercer. You've lost. All your little minions? They serve me!" Quaritch says. Alex is smacked around in the dragon as it crashes and explodes. "One cockroach down. Mission accomplished. Mercer is dead." He says over the radio from the ground. One of the remaining gunships picks him up from the ground.

Alex was far from dead. He had survived a nuclear bomb. Vrashed and blown up in a gunship? It damaged him but not a lot. "I'm going to kill you Quartich. I'm going to make you suffer." He muttered to himself while forcing himself out of the wreckage. "You think you've defeated me? I'll be there. I'll make sure you feel my wrath." He says and bursts through the dragon. He looks at Hometree which has been knocked over and the wreckage from the gunships. He walked over to a secluded area. He had to beat Quaritch back to Hell's Gate. He forced himself into his coma and ripped his pod in half. "Quaritch!" He yelled and stormed through Hell's Gate either killing or bashing anyone who tried to stop him or was in his way. He ran out front just in time to see the few gunships left coming back in.

"Sir! Mercer is right there!" His pilot says. Alex was livid. He fired his whipfist at the gunship. "What the hell? He has some sort of long range weapon!" He says and tries to pull away. Quaritch jumps out and lands as Alex flicks the gunship aside and crashes it.

"You look upset Mercer." Quaritch says mockingly and both of his arms shift into razor sharp blades with orange and red tendrils inplace of his arms. "But. You've been a pain in the ass since the day you got here. It's time for you to die."

"I gave you those powers. You think I gave you enough to defeat me?" He asks.

"No. I know you're not that stupid." He says and shifts back to normal. He flings both of his arms to the side and lets out an echoing yell. Less than ten seconds later about a dozen infected soldiers jump through the windows. "I want six of you on Mercer. The other six come with me. We've got something to do!" He says and takes off running like a cheeta followed by six soldiers.

"Well. So this is the mighty ZUES? Tuh. You're just a bug."

Alex looked where Quaritch used to be but he was long gone. He didn't have time to deal with six people roughly his strength. But he didn't have much of a choice. "I gave you those powers. And This is how you repay me?" He asks.

"We don't follow your orders Mercer!" Another one of the soldiers says point one of his blade arms at him. "We'll be heroes coming back home! All for killing you."

"Then let's not waste time." Alex says and shifts to his armored form with his blade. One of the soldiers jumps at him and Alex rolls and the soldier gets his blades stuck into the hard floor. Alex cleaves his blade and slices the soldier in half and tendrils shoot from his body and consume the soldier. "Who's next?"

"Oh god. He fucking ate him. Oh-" He throws up. "That's disgusting…" He says.

"Man up!" One says and the remaining ones attack Alex who keeps them at bay but if often caught off guard due to their number. They were more of an annoyance verses an actual threat. He would have to pick them off one by one. Or he would be there all day. He waited until eachone made a slip up and then made his move. Usually killing them in a single blow and consuming them. He wanted to make sure that they couldn't regenerate. One by one they were dismembered and consumed. It took a good half hour to finish them off but Alex finally killed them all and learned of Quaritch's plan. Quaritch was going to destroy the Tree of Souls. With his powers now. He didn't need weapons to do it.

"You're next Quaritch." Alex says and makes a massive jump. He had a long distance to go.

Quaritch had made it to the Tree of Souls. Tsu'tey tried to fight but was vastly outnumbered and over powered by the infected soldiers. "And you all can thank Alex Mercer for this!" Quaritch mocks them. They had no way to fight them. TSu'tey was too badly injured to fight back. They tried to fight but those who did were either killed or severely injured. "You can't fight back. I don't know what Mercer's plan was. But it's over. Mercer is dead. We killed him. And now. We're going to kill each and everyone one of you one by one. Anyone want to be a hero? Don't be shy." He mocks standing at the base of the Tree of Souls. "We have all the time we need." He says and scrapes his blades together letting out sparks. The NA'vi felt scared and betrayed by the same person they thought was going to protect them. They needed a miracle.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex ran and jumped as fast and as far as he could. He wanted to kill Quaritch. Make him suffer. He gave quaritch that power in order to serve him. And this is what he does? Quaritch spent most of the time making threats and hurling insults. He knew he had them. All he wanted was to make them fight back. He wanted them to fight. Give him a reason to kill them. He would love that. Alex was getting closer and closer. Jumping, gliding, and running at his top speed. He passed familiar landmarks and eventually saw the Tree of Souls in the distance. He knew Quaritch was there. He was going to take his time killing him. Ripping him apart limb from limb. Made sure everyone knows what happens when you disobey Alex Mercer. "Come on! You overgrown blue monkeys aren't even going to fight back? That's no fun! Come on! Give me a reason!" Quaritch says and looks up to see Alex diving straight for him. He rolls out of the way and Alex lands with a hard thud. "Mercer? What the hell? You should be dead!" He says and his men stand beside him.

Alex wasn't happy. He saw Quaritch with his men. More powerful than them or not he was out numbered seven to one. And Quaritch wasn't as stupid as the grunts he dealt with. "You should know better than to try and kill me. And do you know what I do to people who disobey me?" He asks. "I gave you power. And this is how you thank me? You six? I'll give you one last chance. You can side with me. Or be killed."

"Yeah right Mercer! We're not joining you!" One says. They all agree hurling insult after insult at Alex.

"Aren't you tough Quartich? Hiding behind your men?" Alex says mockingly. "I've killed six of them before. These six won't make a difference." He says. "The only thing it'll do is buy you time. And even that won't be much."

"You're full of shit Mercer! You're not nearly as strong as you lead on. You're just some bullshit emo scientist! I'm going to take you apart myself!" Quaritch says mocking.

"I'm terrified. I'm shaking in my shoes. Without your men you're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a soldier." He mocks.

"You think I need these morons to help me kill you?" He shoots tendrils that swarm around each of the soldiers and they all scream and beg Alex to help them.

"Mercer! Kill him! Please!" One screams as Quaritch consumes all six of them at once. Quaritch's eyes glow orange and one arm grows to a blade similar to his, but with brightly glowing orange tendrils attacking it to his body. His left arm becomes a four fingered claw with the same tendrils holding it to his body.

"Alright Mercer. Let's end this." He says and swings his blade around and makes a large slice in the ground. "I'm going to consume you. And once I do that. Nothing will stop me from killing every single last person on this planet!" He says.

"Holy shit…" Alex says watching Quaritch's transformation. Consuming the other six infected soldiers made Quaritch a lot more powerful. Giving him enough of the virus to make up for what Alex didn't give him. Alex shifts to his blade and claw combination as well. Alex and Quaritch jump at each other and their blades clash sending sparks flying. The Na'vi watch as the two men try two kill each other. They wondered what would happen if which man won. If Quaritch one they would probably all die. None of them really knew what Alex's plans honestly were. The only people who knew anything about them were the few infected scientists and Tsu'tey. And even then he didn't tell them the full plan. They were scared out of their minds of both men. Quaritch was an insane man. Alex was insane as well but at least he had an agenda instead of randomly killing people out of hate. The fight went on and on with neither man getting an edge over the other. Alex slashed Quaritch? Quaritch slashed him back. Soon. Quaritch began to falter. Alex wasn't human and had boundless stamina. Never needing food , oxygen, or even rest. Alex slashed Quaritch deeply across his chest sending a spray of blood onto both of them. He uppercuts Quaritch and sends his whipfist at him and Slamming him on the ground and pulling his whip back into his body.

Quaritch compressed much of his biomass into his hands making fists that have spikes and weighed easily a ton each. "Let's see how you like it when I crush every bone in your body!" Quaritch says and jumps into the air and dives at Alex who rolls away and uses his blade to cut off one of Quaritch's arms which drips blood and gore all over himself and the ground. "You… I have more where that came from!" He says and tries to hit Alex with it. Alex ducks, grabs it with his claw hand and rips Quaritch's other arm off and then kicks him to the Na'vi. Quaritch tries to stand and looks at where the remains of where his arms were. He falls to his knees and the glowing in his eyes stops and his arms return to normal still with bones sticking out. Alex walks over with his claws. "Fuck. You." Were his last words before Alex start slicing away at Quaritch ripping him apart and spraying blood and pieces of tissue everywhere before finally consuming him. He was left standing in a pool of blood. The Na'vi looked at the man covered in blood and gore as his arms returned to normal.

"He's dead." Alex said and wiped the blood and mess off of his face. "Who's hurt?" He asks and looks around with his sharp eyes. He Sees Tsu'tey lying next to Eytukan and walks over. Tsu'tey was stable. He had regenerated most of his severe wounds and would be fine. Eytukan had several large gashes across his body and was losing blood fast.

"Please. You must help him." Mo'at says from behind.

"I don't have to do anything. There's only one thing I can do." Alex says and stands over him. "Hold still." He says and sticks his hand into one of his wounds causing him to shout in pain. Tendrils enter his body and seal his wounds but infect him as well. The virus healed him but left dark red glowing scars across his back and chest. In about an hour later he was on his feet examining the scars left from the virus. Tsu'tey told Eytukan about Alex's plan to make evryone on Pandora like him and Eytukan. About his visions for a perfect world. Eytukan thought about it. The majority of the Na'vi preferred not to end up like Tsu'tey and Eytukan regardless if it granted them power. Alex didn't care. He was going to go through with his plans. The Na'vi cleaned up the mess Alex made of Quaritch and Alex made his way to where he left his avatar body. He knew that the Na'vi DNA would be useful as he consumed it and transformed back into his Na'vi state. He like it because the longer legs meant he could run faster. He sprinted back and as everyone was preparing to go to Hell's Gate and destroy it. Alex went to the Tree of Soul to talk to Eywa.

"Alex?" she asks as she sees him. "Thank you for killing that monster." She says.

"Nothing I don't normally do." He said. "I saved your people. You owe me." He says.

"I do. But I will not let you infect my people with your disease. They do not want it." she says.

Alex was stumped. He couldn't infect Eywa unless she let him and he couldn't get her pregnant either. He didn't know what to do. "The humans will be back. If you thought what they had now was dangerous? What will happen when they come back? They will be back." He says.

"And you will deal with them as you see fit." she says.

"I can't be everywhere at one time. What if your people are attacked?" He asks.

"Death is a part of life Alex. I know some will die. But it natural." She says. Alex knew that he was beyond life and death. There wasn't much of anything that anyone could do to kill him. He was out of options. He couldn't infect Eywa. And there was no way that it would work out if he went around infecting everyone one at a time. Last thing he needed was another crazy man like Quaritch. He admitted Defeat and left. "Alex." She says and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I love you. I understand if you are angry. But should you change your mind. I will be here." She says and Alex pulls away from her. He left the Na'vi and went back To Hell's Gate where he killed the last of the soldiers. Only the scientists an Trudy were left. Alex infected the scientists that were left.

"If you want to do your research. Those powers will help you keep your ass alive." He muttered. He didn't have his army or his dream world. But he had the scientists who happily obey him. Even Grace did what he said. It felt good. He eventually struck a deal with Eytukan to let the scientists stay with them. IT's not like they were into hurting them and were more interested in the plants and animals. Once the remaining scientists were evacuated he and Trudy went on a rampage with the gunships. They blew up Hell's gate and left it a smoldering pile of metal and smoke.

"Well Mercer. I used to think you were full of shit and crazy. Now I just think you're crazy." Trudy says.

"Thanks. Come on. Let's get out of here. And quick question. Since when could you fly?" She asks as Alex hotwired another gunship.

"I've met a lot of pilots in my day. Or consumed a lot of pilots." He says.

"Fair enough." She says and hops in the passenger seat Alex takes off and heads for where the Omaticaya made their new settlement. The infected humans quickly proved their worth with their physical abilities. The ones that had Avatars consumed them and blended into the Na'vi community almost seamlessly. Everything steadily went back to normal and eventually Alex decided to go back to Eywa. She was the closest thing to a friend he had. And she would accept him for him. He gave up his plans for infecting Pandora. Not that he could do it anyways. He smiled for the first time without killing anyone. It was happiness. Eywa met him with a hug and slowly but surely. She was picking away at him. It took about a year. But when Eywa was done. Alex was normalish. He was fairly well adjusted. He still preferred his solitude but was far more pleasant to be around. Alex and Eywa finally had a child. A young boy who shared both Alex's and Eywa's powers. The shape shifting powers from Alex and the "Sight" of his mother. He could easily go from Eywa to the real world at anytime he wanted. Years passed and Alex had long forgotten his plans. He had a family. He was happy. As happy as he would be.

Alright. That's it. If you have questions. Post them and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.


End file.
